


Drunk in love

by MsPeppernose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk flirting, M/M, faily boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: Bucky’s looking at Steve with a strange expression, one eyebrow cocked like he’s - oh, Steve thinks he might be trying to give him some sort ofcome hitherlook. It’s not great.





	Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny drabble because I have a ton of things to do and writing silly boys is a good distraction.

Steve hears a knock on the door and groans. He’s no idea what time it is, but it took him forever to get to sleep so he knows it’s very late in the night.

Despite the hour of the night, he’s unconcerned by the knocking, even when it turns into repeated rapping on the door - if it was trouble the knocking would be more urgent. This just sounds...annoying. 

He sees nothing when he peers through the peephole but he opens the door anyway and squints into the bright hall.

“Steve!” Bucky yells, as Steve opens the door. “Steve! You’re home!”

Steve ‘s still squinting at the light in the hallway, trying to figure why Bucky’s here. Steve’s wearing pajama pants and a washed-soft t-shirt and Bucky’s fully dressed wearing the same clothes he was when Steve left him hanging out with the guys hours and hours ago. “It’s four in the morning, Buck. Where else would I be? Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Bucky says. He’s swaying a little. “And you could have been _anywhere_ , Steve. Anywhere in the whole world. Hey, I like your pjs!”

Steve just sighs and steps back to let Bucky through, even though Bucky didn’t get an invite.

Once inside, Bucky flicks on the living room light and stands looking at Steve. Steve drags a hand through his blond hair leaving it sticking out at odd angles. This must be hilarious to Bucky because he giggles to himself, and then can’t stop.

“Bucky, Bucky are you drunk?”

“Nooooo. Okay, yes!” Bucky tries to take his jacket off, but jackets are apparently hard right now, and he struggles, almost losing his balance and sending himself against Steve’s bookcase, bumping his shoulder. 

“Wha--How?”

“Thor has this cool stuff. All shiny and nice. Tastes like gummy bears if they’d been stewed in piss. But, man. I got a nice buzz goin’.

“Asgardian mead.” Steve’s heard of the stuff, even been offered ot by Thor, but he always turned down the offer. Looking at Bucky maybe he might try it sometime...just _less_ off it. 

“That’s the one,” Bucky says. 

Steve’s not sure what to do here. He has of course seen Bucky drunk before, but that was back in the thirties when neither of them were enhanced, and they weren’t dating, which they are now. Kinda. Kinda, meaning they’ve had a couple of dates together; careful, tentative dates, trying to find the balance between knowing each other since forever, and the newness of a romantic twist on something so old.

Bucky has his jacket off now. He’s leaning against Steve’s bookcase looking like the bookcase might be the only thing keeping Bucky in a vertical position. He’s looking at Steve with a strange expression, one eyebrow cocked like he’s - oh, Steve thinks he might be trying to give him some sort of _come hither_ look. It’s not great.

“Bucky,” Steve starts. “Shouldn’t you go sleep it off?”

“Don’t want to sleep,” Bucky says. His voice is lower. 

Steve has a weird feeling in his stomach. “How ‘bout some water? Here, sit.”

He guides Bucky to the couch and heads to the kitchen, grabbing some bottled water from the fridge. He’d offer Bucky some coffee but he’s certain that Bucky will metabolize it too fast for any effect, and it probably wouldn’t work against Asgardian mead anyway. 

Steve has to hitch his pajama pants up as he walks back to the living room - they’re falling down his hips. These pants are comfy as hell but not built for company, especially when the company in question is a drunk Bucky who is still giving him a _look_.

Steve sits beside Bucky and Bucky guzzles half the bottle of water, only spilling a little of it down his chin and only his t-shirt.

“So,” Bucky says, “Can I sleep in your bed?”

“Buck,” Steve starts. Undoubtedly the answer is yes. Bucky’s stayed in Steve’s bed countless times, the company of another human he can trust is huge comfort to Bucky, and to Steve if he’s honest. And they’ve also _slept_ together, but that was a week ago and again a few days later and both times Steve woke up to an empty bed. The enormity of beginning something romantic, something sexual together is almost overwhelming on so any levels and they decided to keep it slow.

“You can sleep in my bed, Buck.” Because that idea is far better than letting Bucky run riot on Asgardian mean no matter what way Steve turns it over.

Bucky grins at him, his eyes glazed and half closed. “Sweet,” he says and then he’s up off the couch, abandoning his water and heading straight for Steve’s bedroom.

Steve follows him after re-locking the door and switching off the lights.

When Steve gets into his room, well, he’s not sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t a shirtless Bucky already in bed and under the covers.

“Hey,” Bucky croons. 

“You forgot your water,” Steve says.

“Steve? Hey, Steve. I’m really horny.”

 _Oh_. And, yeah, Steve was half expecting that ever since Bucky’s drunken attempt at _come hither_ eyes, but he was hoping that Bucky would just pass out. It’s not that Steve doesn’t want that, of course he does. Ever since he and Bucky first slept together, rolling naked together, touching and kissing, exploring every inch of each other, he’s pretty much horny every time he thinks of Bucky.

But drunk Bucky? It doesn’t seem right.

“I don’t think we should, you know, do anything, not while you’re drunk.”

“Oh, c’mon, Steve! I’m _real_ horny. Really, really.” He wiggles his eyebrows theatrically.

“I get that, Bucky, but--”

He doesn’t finish his sentence because he’s been hit in the face by Bucky’s underwear. Which means Bucky’s naked under the covers.

“C’mon, Bucky. Tryin’ to do the right thing here. Not makin’ it easy.”

“Not tryin’ to make it easy. You’re makin’ me hard,” Bucky slurs.

“Oh, god.”

“C’mon gimme that super D, Steve.”

“Jesus, Bucky. Will you please put your underwear back on?”

“Why?” he murmurs. He sits up and the covers dislodge a little.

“Just, please, Bucky?”

Bucky pouts. And then pouts some more. “But I want your cock!”

At this, Steve just loses it. He laughs and laughs and then Bucky joins in.

“Seriously Bucky. Drink your water. Put your underwear back on, and _sleep_.” Bucky pouts again. “And as a reward for behaving yourself so well, tomorrow I will give you a really good blowjob.” 

This gets Bucky’s attention, and he even makes a grab for his boxers which Steve has thrown back to him. He does however throw the covers back entirely, showing his beautiful naked body off as he pulls his underwear back on. Steve looks at the ceiling, averting his eyes. Mostly. He feels a little guilty about it, but only a little.

Once Bucky has covered himself again he pats the covers beside him. “Can you sleep next to me?”

“Yes,” Steve says. He wasn’t really planning on sleeping on the sofa, and he thinks that cuddling Bucky when he’s drunk is not taking advantage.

“You’re very righteous,” Bucky says.

“Someone has to be. Especially with your drunken ass.”

“Will you hold my hair back tomorrow if I have to puke? I haven’t had a hangover in seventy years.”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he says. It feels like a last ditch attempt to seduce Steve but Bucky wiggles against him as Steve settles in to be the big spoon. Bucky’s ass presses against Steve’s comfy pajama pants and Steve has to do a little wiggling of his own so that he’s not likely to end up with a boner. Again, doesn’t feel quite right, but Bucky settles and pulls Steve’s arm around his middle, trailing his fingers haphazardly over Steve’s forearm once it’s in place.

“Thanks for taking care of me, jerk” Bucky murmurs. He sounds sleepy and Steve swipes his thumb back and forth over Bucky’s skin to soothe him.

“You’re welcome, punk.”


End file.
